Matt's Revenge
by BlossomsthatCloudtheSky
Summary: A really twisted Taiora/Sorato parody about what happened during Matt and Sora's wedding.


**Matt's Revenge**

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me. I own nothing of value. Well, a lot of things of value actually, but not Digimon nor any of its characters. 

**Prologue**

After being friends with her for nearly all his life, Tai finally struck up the courage and proceeded to ask his crush and one true love, Sora out. To his utter dismay and humiliation he found out she liked his best friend Matt instead. Matt was everything Tai was not. Matt was handsome, charming, and cool-headed. He did everything slowly and deliberately unlike Tai who usually rushed into things head on. About two weeks after Sora had rejected Tai, she and Matt were officially an item. Tai tried hard to feign support for the happy couple at first, and was somewhat successful. Neither Matt nor Sora noticed how distraught he was because they were too preoccupied with their own bliss. Tai was even asked to be best man at their wedding, but seeing them get married was a little too much for him and something snapped. Twenty minutes after the ceremony Matt was carried off on a stretcher, Sora was sobbing hysterically and Tai was being led away by the police. 

_Twelve years later…_

Matt grinned.   
"Lets blow that building to smithies I says, and gets usa sim of that money."   
Sora sighed; Matt just wasn't the same after Tai hit him in the head with that chair.   
"You can't just blow up a bank like that."   
"Why's a not I says?"   
"You's justa can't I says," replied Sora to her dismay. This adoption of the strange speech Matt used was the last straw for her and she began sobbing.   
"Why??????" she screamed.   
"Isa tells a you why honey, that mean Kamee boy was a mean to me."   
"Yes, it is all because of him isn't it?"   
Sora's marriage with Matt had not been happy one. She had vowed to take care of him for the rest of his life if he ever recovered from his concussion, but her resolution was wavering and had been wavering for the past twelve years. They had been living on welfare because she had to quit her job to take care of him and now that was even coming to an end with the new law that had just been passed. Sora decided to pay a visit to Tai, the man who ruined her life hoping to sort out some of these feelings of anger and hate she felt. It was time. Maybe she could finally find some closure. Maybe she would find the resolve to stay with Matt if she talked to him, or better yet a reason to leave him.   
Before she left their little shack of a home however, she made sure to tie Matt securely to the chair as she always did when she had to go somewhere. He grinned his creepy grin at her as she left and she shuddered before hurrying out of the house. 

At the prison, the security guard directed her to Tai's cell. He was laying on his small cot, a cot too small for his body. His hair was much wilder than she remembered it and she hadn't thought that was possible. On his head still lay those stupid goggles he used to wear. She held back a tear and tentatively tapped on the bars. The bushy head popped up and a broad grin appeared on his face.   
"Sora! It's always nice to see friends that I haven't spoken to in years. Twelve in fact. Are you finally starting to miss me? I'm sorry that I don't have much news to give you, being in jail for all that time, so I'm afraid the talking will mainly have to be on your part. How are you, how's Matt?"   
"He's the same as when you last saw him."   
"You mean with that big gash in his forehead?"   
"No… I mean confused and simple-minded, like he was on the witness stand."   
"It's a pity he couldn't remember what exactly happened. They might have given a life sentence," he said as his smile grew even wider.   
"I hate you Tai," said Sora as the tears came pouring out.   
"Do you really?"   
"Yes."   
"That's too bad."   
She remained silent.   
"I suppose it's goodbye then."   
This was not at all going the way she wanted, she thought as she stood looking at the stone-faced murderer. She turned away and called for the guard to take her out of there. Tai stared after her as she left, a cold and distant expression on his face. 

Sora was sitting in the park deciding what to do when she heard screams. She looked around and saw Tai standing in the middle of the park with a gun. He pointed it at her threateningly and gave her a small smile.   
"I hate you too, Sora. I love you still, but I hate you. Why'd you choose Matt huh? Why? Answer me."   
"Because I loved him…not you…"   
"Wrong answer Sora!"   
"Ahhhh, help me, help me!" she screamed as he aimed.   
Suddenly a figure popped up behind Tai and wrestled him to the ground for the gun.   
"Yousa very mean Kammee," he said, and Sora screamed, "Matt!"   
"Hi honey. I didn't like being tied up."   
"Well, I'm glad you rescued me."   
"I don't like him," Matt said, using the gun to gesture towards Tai.   
"Well, I don't particularly like him that much either. Come on Matt, give me the gun and I'll go dial 911."   
"No. Yousa meanies too honey."   
"Huh?"   
"You keep me chained in chair for twelve years. Yousa meaannnn. You think I stupid, but I no stupid. You keep me chained in chair for twelve years."   
"I didn't think you were…"   
"Sora go bye-bye!" he said pulling the trigger.   
"Hey, that was un-called for Matt. Why did you steal my thunder? I waited twelve years in jail for that moment," cried Tai, wiping some blood off his face.   
Matt turned around and looked viciously at Tai.   
"Yousa mean Kaamee!" he said shaking the gun at Tai.   
"Hey…let's not do anything rash…we can still work things out…I mean, I see a bright future ahead of us…" Tai began rambling, frightened at what would happen.   
Matt was going to pull the trigger, but suddenly cops came and tackled him to the ground. After they had gotten a hold of the gun, they shoved both guys into the police car. 

**Epilogue**

Tai was given ten more years in prison for escape and attempted murder. He did not serve out his sentence though, because three years later, he got into a fight with a prisoner named Bubba and was killed. 

Matt was sent to the Odaiba mental institute. He did quite well until he broke free one day, killed the nurse who strapped him on his bed, and jumped out the window of his room on the fifth floor. Needless to say, he died as well. 

**THE END**

A/N: Hope that wasn't too morbid for you… 


End file.
